Combat Boots
by Nerdychicgirl
Summary: When hit group Soul Resonance and Angels from Hell are forced to live in the same house for their music , comedy, action, and a whole lotta silliness will make this story AWESOME!
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to say that Souls band will be like One direction and Maka's will be like Little Mix. This will probably be a weird story, but awesome. I do not own Soul Eater but I do own my characters! By the way, I'm making myself in this story and my name is skittlez! (Don't judge!) On with the story!**

Combat Boots

_**CRASH!**_

"YOU BITCH!"

"IT WASN'T ME! I SWEAR!"

"EVERYONE CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

"WHERES MY FUCKING PHONE!"

"I LOVE ICE CREAM!"

Everyone stopped and stared at the random outburst of the guitarist.

"What, its true! I really do LOVE ice cream!" she said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" yelled the manager of the group. Her blond hair swirled around her head and golden eyes flashed dangerously. Marie Mjolnir was not one to mess with. Especially when angry.

"Now, we're all going to sit down and talk this through, alright!" She asked. They all nodded quickly and sat down.

"Alright, now Maka, **WHY** are you covered in honey?" she asked Maka, who was covered in honey from head to toe.

"Well, I'll just explain the whole story. It all started when…

_Flashback…._

_Maka was heading to the break room at the time. Her throat was scratchy from singing so much. As she neared the door, she could hear Patty's voice from inside. _

"_Patty, is that you?" she asked as she opened the door. As soon as se opened the door, a loud crash followed suit. A bucked full of honey was dropped on her head._

"_YOU BITCH!" Maka yelled at Patty._

"_IT WASN'T ME, I SWEAR!" Patty yelled back. _

"_EVERYONE, CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Yelled a usually quiet Tsubaki._

"_WHERE'S MY FUCKING PHONE!" Yelled an angry Liz._

"_I LOVE ICE CREAM!" Yelled the super-silly guitarist Bria, aka Skittlez. _

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Yelled an angry Marie._

"And now we're here!" said Maka as she slapped her hands against her honey covered legs. Marie gave her an apologetic look.

"Right, Maka, shower. Patty, corner. Tsubaki, calm down. Liz, your phone is in your pocket. And Bria, everyone knows you love ice cream. It's a given fact. Now, DISMISSED!" She yelled. All five of the girls jumped and ran away to their rooms. As they left, Marie rubbed her head in annoyance.

"Great. Just great. How am I going to tell them this? I guess I'm going to just have to say it out loud. Like ripping off a band aid." She decided. Whatever the outcome, it wasn't going to be pretty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_The next day…._

_**TWEET!**_

A loud whistle was heard inside the girls room. A bright light then turned on.

"Turn it off!"

"Its too early for this!"

"I wanna sleep!"

"Is it morning already!"

"SNORE!"

All eyes turned to the purple bed. Of course, Bria was still asleep in bed, snoring away. Everyone stared at her as she snored.

"ITS PATTYS TURN TO WAKE HER UP!" Yelled Maka. No one wanted to wake _**her **_up! One time she punched Maka in the face when she woke her up and gave her a black eye.

"Alright, alright! I'm going!" patty said. She walked over to her bed and tapped her shoulder. She got a response, almost instantly.

"If you don't move away from me in the next 10 seconds, I will beat you with a bat and send your body parts over the border of Mexico, because you disturbed my slumber." She said with her eyes still closed. Even though she seemed all fun and stuff, she was worse than Patty when angry. Everyone was frozen to the spot as her purple eyes opened up. She looked around at their shocked faces and spoke, "Hahaha just kidding guys!" she said. As she laughed without a care in the world, all others laughed cautiously.

"Well, anyway. I have some news for you girls!" Ms. Marie said as she clapped her hands. The girls all looked at her funny but still moved towards the living area. When they were all seated, Marie started.

"Well, since your break is almost over, I have talked with another manager and we decided that you and is band are going to do a collaboration!" she squealed in delight. They just sat there, dumbfounded at the idea of working with someone else.

"So, whats their name?"  
" Soul Resonance"

_And the day after_

The girls were in their rooms, packing up their belongings. The conversation with Ms. Marie, still ringing in their heads.

_Flashback_

"_So lemmie get this straight. We're going to do a song with another band?" asked a confused Liz._

"_Yes and no. You're going to be living in a house for 6 months with Soul Resonance. You will make an album and go to signings and make appearances." She said with a smile. The room went quiet. _

"_We'll do it." Said Bria._

"_HUUUUHH!"_

"_We'll do it only if Maka gets new books, Tsubaki gets her garden, Liz gets her makeup kit and a new phone, Patty gets her stuffed giraffes, and I get 5 containers of chocolate chip cookie dough." Bria ignored their questioning stares and focused on the manager. _

"_Deal" she responded instantly. No one talked as they shook hands and parted ways. _

_Flashback over_

And now they were packing up to go live in a house for 6 months with complete strangers.

" I cannot believe that we're doing this! I mean really! Living in a house with them for 6 months! Wow!" Maka screamed as she threw her clothes in her bag. They were supposed to leave later today at 12. It was 11 and it took a 30 minute plane ride to get there.

"Well, we get free stuff, so enjoy it." Said Patty.

_12 o'clock_

They were on the plane and were getting ready to land. Maka was asleep and laying on Patty's lap as she slept on Liz's shoulder that was sleeping on Tsubaki's shoulder that was sleeping on Skittlez. It was basically a giant pile of bodies that were asleep.

_At the house_

They stood at the front door of the house. It was nice, three stories, fireplace, movie room, and pool. As they walked inside they went and sat on the couches. They took up a whole row on one side. About 5 minutes later the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Yelled an overexcited Bria. She was in the middle of eating one of her five containers of ice cream. As she opened the door, she was met with a group of five boys.

"Hi we're-"

_**SLAM! **_

She slammed the door in their faces, not giving a damn of who they were. As she walked back to her seat, she realized that that was probably the band.

'_Man am I going to get scolded.' _She thought as she sat down. The door opened and closed and in walked the same boys she had seen earlier. Marie was right behind them with a glare directed at her.

"Girls, this is Soul Resonance. Boys meet Angels from Hell." Marie said with a smile.

They all exchanged a quick 'hello' or a 'hey'. They sat on the other side of the room and faced the girls.

"So we'll go around the room and introduce ourselves, ok? Good, now it'll go boy, girl, boy, girl, boy, girl and so on. Lets begin"

"Soul"

"Maka"

"MIGHTY BLACKSTAR!"

"Tsubaki"

"Death the Kid but call me Kid"

"Elizabeth but call me Liz"

"C-chrona"

"Patricia but call me Patty"

"Dante"

"Bria but call me Skittlez"

"Hi I'm the manager of Soul Resonance, Dr. Stein. And may I say that if you weren't an essential to my boys career, I would dissect your pretty eyes." He said while looking at Skittlez. A chill ran up her spine.

"Right, Bria, he was joking and I'm the manager of Angels from Hell, Marie Mjolnir. It's very nice to meet all of you. Now on to room arrangements."

"I WANNA HAVE A ROOM WITH SIS!" yelled Patty.

"NO! We already have rooms set up! Now Maka, you'll be rooming with Soul." The two glared at each other.

"Tsubaki, you'll be paired with Blackstar. Maybe you can calm him down some." Blackstar threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Liz with Kid"

"Patty and Chrona"

"Finally, Bria and Dante"

They headed up to their rooms to unpack after a long day.

**Sorry about the short chapter but I am making a better one which I still have fresh in my mind. Wish me luck!**

_**~nerdychicgirl**_


End file.
